The life of Dave
by Denzelfire
Summary: AU- Dave had a pretty normal routine life. Wake up, go to school, go to work, go home. Quite boring. Then something happened to change it all. His life was soon thrown into a downwards spiral. Araida, one of his friends, seems to be somehow in the middle of it. -not a aradia/dave fanfic both are just important. ps:this is my first fanfic- currently on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note: **__This is my first Homestuck fanfiction, and the first one I've ever posted! The story is a bit in the air at the moment, but I already have a good idea on what might happen_

Dave woke up one morning and reached for his shades. He finds them and go does his morning routine. Shower, brush teeth, eat some leftover take out, brush teeth again, dry hair, get dressed, find his backpack, make sure his twin brother Dirk is awake, leave and lock door after checking how he looked. After the entire routine, both he and his brother casually walks down the stairs and out the apartments doors. They get on the bus and it drives them to their school's bus stop. They get off and waits for the yellow limo, or that's what Dirk calls it.

When it appears they both get on. Dirk leaves to sit with his friend and Dave goes and sits next to one of his friends, Jade, they chat a bit before they came to a halt in front of the school. Jade and Dave split up and Dave says bye to his twin. He casually walks over to his locker to see his best bro, John.

"sup John, waiting for me? Oh you didn't have to!" Dave says acting like he was swooning.

John laughs and punches Dave in the shoulder, "Dave, our lockers are right next to each other, and we share a first period!" John sticks his tongue out at the blond haired male next to him.

Dave laughs and he opens his locker. He throws in all his things he doesn't need for his first two periods. Now Dave here though an insufferable prick tried his hardest to get good grades. Of course he had to pretend he was failing and didn't care cause of his 'cool kid reputation'. On their way to their first Period, which was English, they ran into Johns girlfriend Vriska. Now Vriska was an OK chick. Dave doesn't really like her very much, but John seems to like her a lot, so of course he sucks it up.

In class they all sat in their assigned seats. Dave, stuck in the front. John and Vriska stuck somewhere in the back together. 'Lucky bastards' Dave thought. So yeah, stuck up front with a whole bunch of nerds and what not, then the Teacher walked in. Mr. English. Ironic right? This guy was pretty tall, tan, and buffed. Something most girls and some guys including Dirk at the sight swooned for.

During the entire class period they were forced to take notes on some book called Death of a Salesman. Dave read the first few chapters and took the notes needed. Soon enough the bell rang and kids shuffled out. Next was Art class. The one class Dave doesn't even know why he took. Maybe to make his comics better or something? He shared the class with no one he knew so most of the time he kept to himself.

Then the bell rung for lunch. Kids rushed out of their classrooms to get the best seats or even get into the lunch line first. Some other kids had lunch at a later time and rushed to their classes. This lunch is the one Dave has. He rushes to the line and grabs a pizza and milk. He walks to a fairly empty table, the table consists of his friend Aradia Megido, Jade Harley, Eridan Ampora, Gamzee Makara and Tavors Nitram. Well the table consists a few of Dave's friends and a guy he doesn't like.

"Sup guys" Dave says as he sits down between Tavros and Jade. They chatted a few minutes then ate their own foods and chatted some more. Eventually the bell rung to go to third period. Dave waves good-bye to everyone and walks down the hallway with Aradia and Tavros. All three were headed towards Chemistry.

They took a few notes here and there and did one experiment with how certain metals reacted with water. Eventually that class ended and Dave had to head towards his last class. Now none of his friends knew about Daves last class. Not even Dirk. Daves last class was apparel. Well the last line before that isn't entirely true. The girl named Kanaya took the same class. They weren't really that close of friends. But the girl was pretty close to Dave's friend Rose. Who was in fact Dave's sister, but wasn't a part of the strider household.

Finally the school day was over around 2:30 pm. Everyone went home. A few words exchanged, but not much. Dave went off to his job while Dirk head home to do whatever. Eventually Dave gets home and does his homework while Dirk works on his robotics. Their older Bro will not be home until later so usually One of the two order diner. Most of the time it was Dirk, then around 7ish Dave gets onto the computer to chat with his friends, or he works on one of his comics. Eventually time rolls to 11 pm. Dirk is already asleep on the bottom bunk and Dave just gets out of the bathroom. He crawls up to the top bunk and falls asleep.

That concludes what happens in a daily life for Dave Strider. Quite boring, yes? Unfortunately it has been that way for Dave for his entire high school career. But soon enough a few events shall change this routine. No not some new kid is going to show up and all that silliness. But there is going to be some drama to unfold during this school year.

Shall we proceed to the other main character? Of course the other main character is not the one to fall for dear Dave. Nor is Dave going to fall for her. She is just another character who holds a major role in the story other than the love interests.

Thank you for reading The Life of Dave.

* * *

_**End Note**:There is a poll up for who Dave should fall in love with on my profile or something! So you all should go vote on that! Oh, I'll also give you a hint on who the other main character is. 'She was mentioned during lunch.'_


	2. The second main character named Aradia

_**Arthur note:**__So sorry for the delay of updating. I'm only going to write this when I have free time. But thanks for the reviews and what not!_

* * *

Hello everyone, my name is Aradia Megido. I am the other main character! Though Dave is still the main main character! Anyway's we are doing a daily life thing... Well not really, this is more like what happened the same day as the one Dave's based off of. So here is mine! Oh and to tell the truth we may or may not switch points of view!

Every morning on school days I wake up early and make sure my mother and father are awake. My father is a business man working for some company call 'the midnight crew' and my mother works for their 'enemy' 'the felt'. It doesn't make sense, but somehow it works. Soon I had to eat breakfast with my family and my cousins' family. After we eat I always go brush my hair, put it in a pony tail and finish getting ready.

Eventually me and my cousin, Feferi who stays next door, walk off to school. We are close enough to the school to walk all the way. Eventually Feferi's boyfriend Eridan walks with us. I always go ahead because of how awkward and how third wheel I feel.

Later on it was just me and, one of my closest friends, Sollux. We had a fling during middle school, but it just didn't work out. Anyway's we both share the same environmental science class irate period. Soon after I have to go to my English class. Well Jake and I are actually really good friends! I knew him when he was in high school and I was in middle school. I only knew him because we were in this club together! He is actually a student teacher for English, but is more of a teacher then the real one.

Anyway's its lunch right after! Me and a few others always sit at this one table. Usually we just talk about random things. But today Dave seemed a little... Out of it. He seemed really distracted and didn't talk as much. I hope he is alright. Oh! My long time crush also sits with us. Though I'm pretty sure he doesn't even like me and my friends. But he hangs with us because his girlfriend is friends with all of us.

Now my last two classes are just band and an archeology class. Both are pretty boring so I won't go to much into it. Then, me and Feferi head towards the mall to pick up some new clothes for her for her big one year anniversary date with Eridan.

"Hey Feferi I think I found a cute dress for you!" of course I'm not a fashionista like Kanaya nor am I even that fashionable, but the color of the dress is the same as her eyes so I thought she may like it. She picked it up and smiled. She defiantly liked it. Anyway's the dress a fuchsia sun-dress. The sleeves are short and has lace at the end, but a much darker shade. She went to buy the dress and eventually we went home. We spoke about school and a whole bunch of other things. Her plans at being a marine biologist and my plans at being an archaeologist or even a historian!

When we got home. I walked into mine and did my homework then read a few books on archeology. Wow I love this. Anyway's I always end up pestering someone then I have to eat dinner with my parents. My father always asks about how I'm doing in school and if I'm doing well, while my mother tells me a few stories about her job and how much she hates her boss Doc Scratch. I Don't know why she is still working for him if she hates him so much. I think it's because of how he helped raise her or something. Then, it was off to bed for me after of course brushing my teeth, taking a shower and making sure my hair doesn't get tangled. Then, that was it. A start of a new day.

That's when things started to go downhill with the following days. I don't know how it started, but it eventually created lots of problems.

* * *

_**End note: **Wow that still is pretty short... Eventually they will get longer! _

_You can still vote on who dave can be with so far here are the results: _

John(His best friend who is with someone) - 1

Nepeta - 1

Dirk(his twin brother) - 0

Karkat - 0

Gamzee - 0

Jake (English Teacher) - 0

Sollux - 0

Tavros - 0


End file.
